


DTMG Ectofeature: Spencer's Secret

by Bowser14456



Category: Dude That's My Ghost!, Gravity Falls
Genre: Humor, Literature, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowser14456/pseuds/Bowser14456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got this idea when I was watching the new Max and Shred tonight. Since it was similar to the Gravity Falls episode, I thought I'd do it. <img/> So...Enjoy! <img/></p><p>Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch<br/>DTMG and all related characters (c) Disney XD (Europe) </p>
    </blockquote>





	DTMG Ectofeature: Spencer's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea when I was watching the new Max and Shred tonight. Since it was similar to the Gravity Falls episode, I thought I'd do it.  So...Enjoy! 
> 
> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch  
> DTMG and all related characters (c) Disney XD (Europe) 

"Dude, C'MON! PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSE?!" Billy begged Spencer for like the thousandth time. Spencer threw his hands in the air and turned around to face his ghostly cousin. "For the last time dude, NO! It's way too embarrassing!" Spencer threw himself on his bed and buried his face in his pillow to try and make the ghost go away. "...Then...then I'M LEAVING AND NEVER COMING BACK! ...I'm serious this time. Really." Billy turned around and crossed his arms, pausing once to look back at his bromigo. "...Dude...Billy, I know you're not gonna really do it. You tried this before and you came back." Billy sighed. Why does the kid have to be so damn smart?! "OK fine! You got me! Can't you just do it and get it overwith?" Billy begged again.  "Plus...you look adorabro in that costume..."  Billy muttered, blushing furiously. "...Fine I'll do it." Spencer got up and went under his bed to get the costume that he hadn't worn since he was like 4. How it still fit baffled him. "YESSSSSSSSSSS!" Billy said doing loop de loops in the air. "...Don't get too excited hot shot." Spencer muttered. "I hate this...but I gotta do it if it'll make him happy..." So Spencer grabbed the costume and took the elevator downstairs to the bathroom to change. Seconds later, he was standing in the elevator's doorway with a...lamb costume on. "...I hate my life." Spencer said, totally deadpan. Billy tried not to laugh, but he couldn't help it. Spencer glared at him. "S-sorry..! *laughs* I-I'm stopping...I SWEAR! *laughs* OH GOD IT BURNS! *laughs*" Billy was holding his sides now. "...I'm so gonna go take this off if you don't stop laughing RIGHT NOW." Spencer growled. Billy stopped laughing. "OK OK. Just do it already before I start again." Billy said. Spencer walked over and turned on the CD player. Children's music started playing. Spencer took a deep breath and began. "...Well, who wants a lamby, lamby, lamby? I do! I do!" *Spencer turned left, frontwards, then right.* "So, go up and greet your mammy, mammy, mammy." *He hopped in place then pointed in those same directions again* "Hi there! Hi there!" *Then he waved in both directions.* "So march, march, march around the daisies." *Here he started marching in place.* "Don't, don't, don't you forget about the baby!" *Finally he started marching back and forth and did jazz hands, then posed, and bent down and put his finger to his cheek while winking* "...There. Happy now?" Spencer grumbled. Billy clapped then flew up and hugged him making Spencer blush immensely. "YES BROMIGO YES!"


End file.
